The Sketal Banquet
by SimplyScarlett
Summary: I made a roleplay character upon another site and she is the daughter of Hades. I wrote this short story, during one of her visits to the Underworld.


The banquet hall was beautifully decorated. The tall black marble ceiling seemed to sparkle, a stunning chandelir hung in the middle casting a soothing light. The crystals refelcting the silver tall ionic colomns at one end, making it seem more Greek. The hall was packed with monsters and people from the Underworld.

Hades sat upon his throne, dressed in black robes sewned by souls of the damned, surveying his event. He was not one for social niceties, but both his wife and his daughter has convinced him, and he could not refuse both of them.

He scanned the crowds, spotting his wife. Her lustrous chocolate hair fell in cascades down her back, and her warm brown eyes were focused upon the skeleton infront of her. Her dress was an array of different colours. The flower patterns upon it growing, blooming and then changing- roses, tulips, bluebells. He loved her, she was perfect and from it seemed she felt the same way, although it was impossible to tell with Persephone.

He looked away from the beauty and looked to the left, there was Psyche, the goddess of soul;Janus, the two faced god and Hecate, goddess of witchcraft. He noticed none of the Olympians had come, Had they even been invited?

His gaze paused on his daughter, she had his dark lucious black hair that held a wavy to it. Tonight it was sleek and shiny, and like his wife, it cascaded down her back. When Nichele has arrived her skin had held a tan to it, but now after a few days in the Underworld, it was pale and almost ghostly. Her light eyes had darkened. Her dress was a black dress, that flowed to the floor, it was held up at the shoulder by a black ribbon. She looked beautiful and powerful, like a true child of Hades should.

She was talking to the tall dark haired god, Thantos, she laughed at a joke just cracked by the God of Death. He leant forward, whsipering in her ear. She laughed, grinning.

Hades rose from his throne of bones, stepping down, he adjusted his robes, and swept over to Persephone. Sliding his arm around her waist, he pulled her to him, kissing her lips quickly.

"If you could all take your seats!" Hades shouted, clapped his hands and long black wooden tables appeared in an 'O' shape. Around the edge were tall backed, black chairs, the cutlery was silver metal.

Hades pulled out the chair to the right his own, and smiled as his wife took the seat, he pushed it back in. Hades took his seat, and leant over to kiss his wife's cheek. He turned to the other side, and watched his daughter deep in conversation with the god of death.

The waiters came in, all dressed in black, they carried silver trays and began to serve the food. Tori walked in, her platter carrying goblet of wine. "Hey" nichele whispered, feeling back for her previous actions. Tori had been made by Hades to be a waitress, but as Tori refused to eat or drink, Hades thought it would be wasteful, when he could give the seat to Thantos, who was much better company. Certainly for his daughter.

As Nichele greeted the demigoddess, Tori turned and clicked her jaw until her teeth were grinded together and her jaw clenched tight. Her eyes slowly rolled down to look at the seated daughter of Hades but with the lord of darkness's eyes trailed Tori suspiciously, she decided not as she wished to tip the trays contents ontop of the head of the made up girl - even though her tray did tilt a little unnaturally to carrying out that very mental threat. Instead, Tori settled for narrowing her eyes at Nichele in both a warning and in resentment before she huffed and walked away as she was summonded elsewhere. Her heels clicking angrily against the marble floors.

Nichele watched the girl go but was brought back to animation again but Thantos, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes. Hades watched as Nichele resumed her conversation with the handsome god, his eyes snapped back to focus upon Pherenike, before bringing his glass up to his mouth sipping.


End file.
